Keep me around
by giraffesarelove96
Summary: Daryl Dixon is always use to being by himself until a young girl comes around and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Melanie Black. I'm nineteen years old and I'm all alone ever since the apocalypse hit. My parents turned and my sister died of cancer when I was a little girl. Its been eight months since people started to get infected. I've survived in cars and sleeping in trees. I possibly have more death on my hands than anybody. I need to find survivors, I've been walking ever since I heard that alarm. I felt weak but I kept going. I promised myself I would make it to others. I could hear a motorcycle in the distance. It started getting closer but I already collapsed. Everything was going black and all I could see was a tall figure walking towards me not knowing if it was a walker or not. I awoke in a bright colored bedroom that seemed to be located on a farm. I felt my pockets and my weapons were gone. I jumped up but muscular arms pushed me back. I looked up to see the most good looking guy I have ever seen in my life. "What's yer name kid?"I didn't answer, I didn't completely trust him yet. "Cat got yer tongue?" I loved his southern accent and I didn't even know who he was. I decided to speak up. "My name is Melanie, who are you?" "My names Daryl Dixon nd thats all ya need ta know bout me." He had a serious tone in his voice and he must have thought that he was scaring me. He pushed food towards me. "Eat! My group got a lot of things ta ask ya." I ate slowly since I didn't know if they were just going to kill me off. Daryl seemed like someone with a lot of secrets and a wild temper and I wasn't going to push him. I struggled to get out of bed and Daryl saw my distress and picked me up off the bed. He helped me outside and about 16 pairs of eyes looked at me as I approached. "My name is Rick Grimes, welcome to our group, how are you feeling?" "I'm better thanks for saving my life." "I'm not the one you should thank that was all Daryl." I looked back at Daryl and blushed. He chuckled a bit and I walked off to meet the rest of the group. "So you'll stay with Daryl since he has space in his room." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile a bit and he walked me back to him room in silence. "So I can just sleep on the floor." I looked at him nervously. "Why? I don't bite... hard." He winked and climbed into the bed patting the spot next to him. "Don't be scared I wont hurt ya." I walked nervously over to him and laid down on the opposite side of him. "How old are you?" "I'm twenty two, what are ya seventeen? eighteen?" "I'm nineteen." He smiled at me pulling me closer to him. "Yer a young one." "I'm not much younger than you!" I got really defensive when it comes to my age. "Calm yourself I wasnt meanin nothin bout yer age." I yawned and laid down and he pulled the blankets over me. All I remember is him saying goodnight and then I blacked out.**

_Hey guys thanks for reading. I don't know if I should continue this story but please review if you think I should. I'll post the next chapter if I at least get 10 reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up in an empty bed, but I could hear voices outside my door. "Shes a special girl ill protect her." Hershel walked up to join them. "Her wounds seem to be healing just fine but she should stay in bed or under watch by someone." "Do you think you can keep control of her?" "Shes stubborn but I think I can handle it." "I think she will be a good fighter for the group." "I think she might be hidin something though." "Like what?" "From what I heard her talk bout in her sleep shes got a bad past and she said somethin bout a kid." I froze. I can't believe I talked about Natalie in my sleep. I heard the door creak open and I closed my eyes till Daryl came over and shook me awake. "Goodmornin sleeping beauty!" I groaned and rolled over. "Do I have to get up?" "Yep cause we're goin huntin." I got up and he handed me my crossbow that my dad had given me. We walked out towards the woods and went to spy on a deer in the clearing. I hid behind the tree hoisting my crossbow up. I took a deep breath and shot the deer right between the eyes. Daryl stood there shocked. "You impressed?" He smiled and pulled my arrow out before he tied up the deer. He kept looking into the woods. Something didn't feel right and I saw him tense up. He turned around and grabbed my arm. "Climb up a tree now!" I did as he said climbing almost to the top as I turned see him behind me as a group of walkers passed us by. "There's so many of them!" "Keep quiet! Do you want em comin back here?" I shut my mouth looking back down at the walkers. It was clear so we jumped down to retrieve the deer. I went around to go get Daryl's bow but I was surprised by a walker. I thought I was done as it closed in on me but a knife connected with its head. "You owe me." He winked and picked me up off the ground. I blushed and we picked up the deer heading back towards camp. We gave the deer to Rick and Shane and left to go back to our room. He kept looking at me and it made me uncomfortable. "What?" "Yer very hard ta read, its like ya dont want me ta know somethin." I crawled under the covers slamming my head into the pillows. "It's none of your business." "Fine don't talk bout it its not like I wanted ta know anyway." He left the room leaving me in my own thoughts. He's such an asshole but I guess that's what I'm attracted to. I want to tell him my story or tell Rick or Carol or Lori or anybody but I can never get the words out. He walked back in the room to retrieve him bow so I sat up. "My name is Melanie Black, my parents abused me all my life. I was raped by my ex boyfriend and I got pregnant." I sighed and continued. "When the break out of this disease happened it got my daughter and I had to kill her." And with that I broke down and everything went black. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I awoke to another alarm going off but I wasn't at the farm house anymore. "What's going on?" Daryl stopped the car and looked back at me grinning. "They found a cure and the world is now walker free." "How is that possible?" "They tested a shot on a survivor who volunteered ta die and see if he would change afterwards but he didn't now they are givin out shots at the hospitals and the leftover military wiped out the whole population of walkers." I didn't know how to respond to this. I was too happy to think of something to say. "So where are we going?" "Ta find a safe house ta live in." "What about the others?" "They split up and went ta live their lives again." I got up and climbed up to the passenger's seat. "I want ta keep ya safe so I'm gonna take care of ya." After hearing that I regret calling him an ass. "So you want to be with me?" He looked at me and started to drive again. "Yea and its weird since I try not ta get close ta people but I cant seem ta stay away from ya." I felt tears come up again but I fought them. "I didn't go back in the room just to get my crossbow. I went back to see if you were ok cause I could tell that I hurt ya and the story ya told me was just-." I stopped him. "Please don't talk about it." He parked in front of a beautiful three story house. He opened my door for me and held out his hand. "Its safe I promise." I took his hand and we walked towards the house. "I raided a Wal mart for food and supplies so we don't have ta hunt deer anymore." I studied him for a moment. "You look tired." I could tell by the darkness under his eyes that he hasn't slept very well. "I just wanted ta make sure ya were safe before I went to tend ta myself." "I'm fine but you need rest!" He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment so I grabbed his hand and went to find a bedroom. "I'll be fine you don't have ta worry bout me." He let go of my hand and laid down on his back. "But its cute that ya care." I could tell he wasn't use to it and it would take him awhile to understand that I'm going to protect him too. He started to doze off so I crawled up next to him and he was soon snoring in my ear. I got up slowly without waking him and went to explore the house. It was nice but I still carried my knife around just in case. Daryl wasn't kidding when he said he raided a Wal mart. There was a ton of food and clothes and even the water and electricity was working again. I was in desperate need of a shower. I grabbed some clothes and went back into the room Daryl was in. The hot water felt great and since there was no worries about bills to pay I stayed in there for a while. When I finally did get out I changed and went back to lay down next to Daryl. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he slept and I knew his touch attitude wasn't around. I moved to lay on his chest and drifted off but I could feel his arms wrap around me and he said something but I didn't hear it before I fell asleep.**


End file.
